


Docking

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Boners, Come Eating, Comeplay, Docking, Extremely Underage, Implied Uncle/Nephew Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Shota, implied future incest, shota!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober2017 - Day 9Asphyxiation||Lingerie||FrottageYoung Derek learns the joys of boners.





	Docking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dirtcore Dreams (Dream_tempo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/gifts).



> Read the tags folks.

Puberty tended to hit we're wolves sooner than the average kid. Derek was 8 the first time he popped a random boner, nervous as he ran to find his uncle Peter, who was watching him that day. Peter is probably who he'd have gone to anyhow, his uncle only 6 years older than him and a far less embarrassing source of information than his mom. Peter had laughed softly when Derek ran into the room, shorts around his thighs, cocklet bouncing and slapping against his belly. Derek had a minute to feel like he'd done something wrong before Peter smiled indulgently and dragged him over, scenting Derek and letting him scent back, assuring him it wasn't the boy's nervous question about what was happening to his 'privates’, just the bouncing movement he found funny. He hadn't meant to embarrass Derek. It calmed the boy and he relaxed into Peter's embrace, easily going when the teen dragged Derek into his lap as he explained that it was perfectly normal for his little cocklet to get hard. Derek blushed at the grown-up word, squirmed a little, feeling a growing hardness beneath him. Peter sighed before stilling him, helping Derek slide off his lap, telling him there was a solution when this happened, but that he'd need to demonstrate it.

Derek was captivated when Peter moved to one of the easy chairs, freeing his own cock and stroking it until it was hard and leaking. The scent made Derek's mouth water, but Peter shook his head at the boy when he tried to get up and move closer. Told him it was a little too soon for them to play together. He had no such compunction when one of their mutts wandered in, tongue lolling out of it's mouth as it crept over to where Peter was sprawled, licking at his leaking cock when it was close enough. It wasn't long before the combination of Peter's strokes and the dog's licks brought him off. He dropped down to the floor, spun the dog to face Derek, pointed out where the dog's cock had poked out of its sheath, told Derek even the dogs needed to get off once in awhile, that it was natural, all while stroking the dog until it popped its strange knot, spurting watery cum everywhere. Peter let out a muffled curse and wandered away to get something to clean the floor before everyone got back, telling Derek it was probably better to keep the mess to his room or the bathroom unless he wanted to have the entire family commenting on his business.

Derek took a breath when Peter left the room, nostrils flaring at the doubled scent of cum in the air before wrapping a hand around himself and giving one hard stroke, gasping at the sudden rush of pleasure. It was followed quickly by a second gasp when the mutt wandered over and licked at the head of his cocklet. He squeezed down tighter as he stood, wobbling towards his room while trying to keep ahold of his cocklet. The dog followed along, nose occasionally bumping into Derek's butt as he went. Even so, it only took a minute before he was back in his room, closing the door gently after the dog had followed him inside. He waddled to his desk chair, moving it out and turning it so he could sit facing into the room, the dog moving until it could reach his hard cocklet again. He stroked himself a few more times, belly tingling in pleasure at the weird sensations of his hand coupled with the dog's tongue. Derek liked it, but couldn't get the image of the dog's cock out of his mind, and he quickly pushed the mutt's head back until he could slip to the floor, head cocked trying to see it. There was nothing poking free of the sheath this time, just the empty seeming hole, and Derek couldn't stop himself from gently pressing a finger in. It was tight and warm, a little slick from when the cock had receded before, and Derek found himself sliding his finger in and out slowly a few more times, enjoying the feeling, before giving in and drawing his hand back completely. He shuffled forward a little more, moving in closer and balancing the dog's legs on his shoulders until he was pressed up tight to it. He peeled his foreskin back, exposing the head of his cocklet before gently easing it against the opening of the sheath, whining when the slick from his tip eased the way and he slid inside. The angle was weird and he couldn't get very deep, but he rocked slowly back and forth, gasping when he lost the grip on his foreskin and it began to roll over where he was joined with the mutt. He settled himself in as snugly as he could before gently pushing it the rest of the way down, enjoying the stretch as it wrapped them up tight. He couldn't move much now, but he didn't care, using the hand not holding himself in place to stroke over his cocklet, body twitching with how good it felt. It isn't long until his tiny sac is drawing up tight, the way he'd seen Peter's much hairier balls do, and then he's spilling his thin boycum down the mutt's shaft, the excess leaking out as his hands release and his cocklet slips free of the sheath. The smell is overwhelming to his enhanced senses and he drops to his hands and knees, mouth latching onto the sheath and sucking out the mess he left behind, the mutt patiently waiting until he's done before wandering to the door, waiting to be left out. He crawls over, hand barely reaching the knob and twisting, but it does the trick before he's collapsing back onto the floor, spent cocklet limp and wet against his belly, the remnants of his cum dripping out of his mouth where he's panting. It takes a minute to realize he's not alone, that Peter is standing in the doorway, hands cupped around his clothed and clearly hard again cock. 

“Next time you should leave your door open.” It's said with a smile, the scent of something pleasing wafting off of Peter before he wanders away. Derek smiles at his empty doorway, eagerly anticipating the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/) \- where all of my additional contact locations are linked!


End file.
